


mornings are better next to you

by Miah_Kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (super slight bc smut is not my thing lol), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is a tease, Sugawara Koushi is Not a Morning Person, but so is Suga, slightly NSFW themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: His smirk deepens when he leans forward a bit, leering. “Besides, you like it a little rough.”They stare at each other for a moment before Koushi grins and evenhecan feel that it’s wolfish.“I’ll showyourough,” he purrs, lunging.----------------------------------Prompt:"You're so fucking hot when you're mad."





	mornings are better next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent another prompt from [this list](http://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/post/160516706466/prompt-list/) & this is not what I expected, but the Muse does what she wants ^^;
> 
> Shout-out to [Rikka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astersandstuffs/pseuds/astersandstuffs/) and [Mack](http://shouyouohno.tumblr.com/) for their beta help! ❤

“Rise and shine, it’s another beautiful morning!”

This is the first thing Koushi hears as he’s rudely wrenched from his dreams by the obnoxious high-pitch of his boyfriend’s voice. A pitch Tooru can damn well control, the brat; he only does it to get a rise (and it works 95% of the time because  _ screw mornings _ ).

Koushi groans, rolling over  _ away _ from the sound. He fumbles for the blankets to pull them over his head but Tooru beats him to it, yanking them to the foot of the bed in an instant. He even giggles as he does it.

Gritting his teeth, Koushi growls, “Tooru, I swear to God–”

“Kou-cha~n!” Oikawa sings, flopping down beside him to wrap his arms around Koushi’s waist tightly so he can’t escape. Not that he’s going anywhere anyway seeing as  _ he’s trying to sleep _ .

Suga heaves an irritated sigh, turning his face further into his pillow. Maybe if he ignores him Tooru will fall back asleep or get up to make coffee.

( _ Highly _ unlikely but a guy can hope.)

“Koushi~ it’s time to get up.” Tooru nuzzles between his shoulders, his smile–more likely to be a smirk, actually–so wide Koushi can feel it.

“Don’t wanna,” Koushi mumbles, relaxing slightly against Tooru’s chest.

He’s laying down so that’s a good sign, right? Hopeful, Koushi exhales contentedly as he begins to doze off again. He lets Tooru do his own thing, which seems to be humming happily as he showers Koushi’s back with excessive nuzzling and kisses. Koushi melts into the attention, sleep tugging at him again.

Tooru peppers kisses wherever he can reach; Koushi’s shoulder blades, his spine, the nape of his neck. They’re sweet, innocent–

That should have been warning enough.

He’s  _ at the brink _ of dreams when Tooru bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Koushi yelps, jerking away from Tooru’s hold while his boyfriend laughs (but wisely scoots as far away as possible in the meantime).

“Aah! What the  _ hell _ , Tooru?!” Koushi flips over to glare at the smirking bastard, clamping a hand over the stinging bite. Tooru’s propped himself up on an elbow so that his chin rests in one hand, brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

“What?” he asks, widening his eyes in a show of mock-innocence. “You’re so stubborn, Kou-chan, I had to resort to desperate measures.” His smirk deepens when he leans forward a bit, leering. “Besides, you like it a little rough.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Koushi grins and even  _ he _ can feel that it’s wolfish.

“I’ll show  _ you _ rough,” he purrs, lunging. Tooru laughs, falling back so Koushi lands on his chest, making absolutely no attempt at trying to get away–Koushi’s beginning to think this is what he  _ wanted _ –

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,” Tooru breathes, gripping Koushi’s hips to pull him flush as he presses open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck. A moan builds in his throat but he’ll be damned if he gives Tooru the satisfaction.

(If he’s in the mood for teasing–well, two can play that game. And Koushi’s certain he not only has more patience but also a better motive.)

“And you’re an absolute tool.” Koushi murmurs fondly, humming as Tooru presses a soft kiss against the bite in apology. He threads his fingers through the brunet’s bedhead, still somehow endearing even when fluffed in all directions like a bird’s nest, and tugs at the curls the way he knows Tooru’s likes. He can feel the rumble it causes against his chest; with a smirk, Koushi rolls his hips, slow and purposeful, against Tooru’s until the rumble breaks free as a needy groan. Chuckling huskily, Koushi pulls Tooru away from his neck, meeting his half-lidded gaze.

With a regal tilt of his chin he’s peering down at Tooru, taking in his hungry eyes and the victorious quirk of his lips. He slides his hand from Tooru’s hair, over his collarbone and sternum, until he’s fingering the edge of Tooru’s shorts, his smirk turning into a full grin when Tooru’s breath hitches and his fingers tighten against Koushi’s hips.

“Now then,” Koushi purrs, shifting in his lap again just to see Tooru’s eyes fall closed as he bites his lip. “How should you make it up to me?”

He figures the way Tooru surges up to meet him for a eager kiss is a pretty good way to start.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought. :3
> 
> Feel free to come talk with me on Tumblr [@sawamura-daichis-thighs](http://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/)! :D


End file.
